Complex mechatronics subsystems are used in controlling the transfer of a volume of a fluid by a pump or each of a plurality of pumps. For example, in the transfer of a predetermined volume of a fluid, such as a printing fluid in printing apparatus in which the amount of fluid being transferred is accurately controlled.